Une place
by Plum'oh
Summary: "La première fois que le petit Van Elric pose ses grands yeux dorés sur lui et hurle 'Papy ', Roy s'étouffe avec sa tasse de café et manque de le recracher de la manière la moins distinguée possible." / post-manga/brotherhood, léger parental!RoyEd.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** "La première fois que le petit Van Elric pose ses grands yeux dorés sur lui et hurle « Papy ! », Roy s'étouffe avec sa tasse de café et manque de le recracher de la manière la moins distinguée possible."

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Hello hellooooo

Je voulais écrire pour le FMA day mais j'ai pas eu le temps hier orz Bon... ça fait 3 ans que je n'ai pas écrit pour le fandom de FMA, j'ai été assaillie de feels ces derniers jours et je suis en train de me refaire l'anime 2003. FMA c'est la vie. FMA ça reste pour toujours. On peut pas s'en détacher.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce court texte !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Une place

La première fois que le petit Van Elric pose ses grands yeux dorés sur lui et hurle « Papy ! », Roy s'étouffe avec sa tasse de café et manque de le recracher de la manière la moins distinguée possible. Il toussote, s'essuie le coin de la bouche avec le revers de sa main et fixe d'un œil incrédule le garçon qui est assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. Van est tout sourire, montre toutes ses dents fraîchement poussées et regarde le militaire avec espoir.

— Papy Roy ! s'exclame-t-il de nouveau.

— Qui t'a donc appris à m'appeler comme ça ? répond Roy.

Question idiote, se dit-il tout juste après. Edward le traite constamment de _vieux croûton_ et de tous les autres termes les uns aussi gracieux que les autres, alors il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que son fils n'apprenne à appeler Roy de la même manière. Mais « Papy » reste une appellation quelque peu affective, et il voit mal l'ex-Fullmetal parler de lui ainsi.

— Papa et Maman, dit Van.

— Je pense que tu es un garçon intelligent capable de savoir que je ne suis pas assez vieux pour être appelé « papy », soupire Roy.

— Mais tu es super grand et Papa dit que tu as beaucoup de rides ! Et les rides, ça apparaît avec la vieillesse naturelle non ?

Roy se masse les tempes. Évidemment que le fils d'Edward hériterait de son génie, et que comprendre le mot « ride » ne serait qu'une formalité à l'âge de trois ans – mais Roy n'a pas de rides !

— Van, j'ai trente-huit ans, et je n'ai pas de rides.

— Ha ! Vous devriez vous regarder dans un miroir, dans ce cas !

La voix enjouée et narquoise d'Edward lui parvient aux oreilles, et Roy se demande vaguement si dans dix ans, il serait capable de supporter deux Elric – si bien sûr un troisième enfant ou même un quatrième n'arrive pas en cours de route. Il tourne légèrement la tête en direction d'Edward, qui prend son fils par les aisselles et le place sur ses genoux. Van rit et se blottit un peu plus contre son père.

— Alors comme ça on apprend de mauvaises choses à ses enfants, Fullmetal ? raille Roy, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— De mauvaises choses ? C'est la stricte vérité, rétorque Edward avec une expression similaire. Et je vous ai déjà de pas m'appeler Fullmetal.

Roy lève les yeux au ciel, porte la tasse de café à ses lèvres et en vide le contenu. Il rend régulièrement visite aux Elric, généralement pour deux jours avant de retourner à Centrale, et il doit avouer que maintenant que tout danger a été écarté et que la vie est redevenue tranquille, il prend plaisir à passer du temps avec Edward. Le jeune subordonné têtu, impulsif et brailleur s'est transformé en un homme souriant, apaisé et heureux. Roy ne comptait plus les fois où il a souhaité que les frères Elric atteignent leur but pour qu'ils trouvent enfin le soulagement et la joie d'être simplement _en vie_. Les piques qu'ils se lancent font partie intégrante de leur relation et de leur quotidien – une petite fraîcheur dans la journée, s'il puis dire –, et ce ne serait plus pareil entre eux s'ils se mettent à se comporter comme des êtres humains normaux et civilisés.

— Et puis, « Tonton Roy » n'a pas autant de claquant que « Papy Roy », ricane Edward.

— Je trouve ça quand même un peu insultant que Falman a droit à « Tonton Vato », souligne Roy, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il dit cela sans vouloir offenser Falman, bien évidemment, mais l'homme a bien dix ans de plus que lui.

— C'est vrai que ça a pas été très stratégique de notre part, concède Edward en haussant les épaules. Mais Van et Sara ont besoin d'un bon grand-père, hm ?

Roy cligne des yeux. Il lance un regard stupéfait à Edward, qui se contente de lui offrir un sourire mi-mesquin, mi-nostalgique, et tout d'un coup ils se retrouvent propulsés huit ans en arrière, lorsqu'ils étaient encore Flame et Fullmetal, Colonel et Major, adulte et enfant, protecteur et protégé – ces yeux dorés se remplissent d'un sentiment que Roy n'a encore jamais vu, n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir et son cœur se serre doucement. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, il n'a pas l'impression que ça lui est totalement destiné mais Edward se passe une main dans les cheveux et détourne le regard, son visage prenant des teintes un peu rose et si caractéristique de lui lorsqu'il veut esquiver un sujet.

— Vous savez, pour se moquer une fois que vous deviendrez sénile ? marmonne-t-il.

Et Roy ne peut que sourire sincèrement, ne peut que rire face à la maladresse d'Edward et aux mots qu'il devine bien que cela paraisse inconcevable, et sans réfléchir il pose une main sur la tête de l'enfant qui n'est peut-être pas devenu adulte, pas complètement, un geste qu'il a voulu maintes fois exécuter sans trouver l'occasion ni le courage. Edward grogne mais ne l'arrête pas, alors Roy pense qu'il peut continuer à agir de cette façon.

— Un peu de respect pour le papy de tes enfants, Ed, lance-t-il avec contentement.

Peut-être qu'il n'a manqué qu'une seule personne pour compléter ce tableau déjà idyllique, et peut-être qu'Edward l'a déjà choisie depuis longtemps, sans jamais le dire.


End file.
